Biosensor systems that can monitor interactions between molecules, such as biomolecules, in real time are maintaining increasing interest. A representative such biosensor system is the BIACORE® Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) instrumentation sold by GE Healthcare which uses surface plasmon resonance (SPR) for detecting interactions between molecules in a sample and molecular structures immobilized on a sensing surface. As sample is passed over the sensor surface, the progress of binding directly reflects the rate at which the interaction occurs. Injection of sample is followed by a buffer flow during which the detector response reflects the rate of dissociation of the complex on the surface. A typical output from the BIACORE® system is a graph or curve describing the progress of the molecular interaction with time, including an association phase part and a dissociation phase part. This binding curve, which is usually displayed on a computer screen, is often referred to as a “sensorgram”.